Fated destiney
by YumeEverdark
Summary: a girl who saw her brother turned into a vampire vows to hunt down the bastered who did it. Through the years she gets stronger as she hunts the worst monsters you could think of...


A Fated Destiny

Prolog

"Mommy! Mommy?" the beautiful little girl calls from her cell in the dungeon. Her older brother holding her stroking her white blond hair. "Don't worry Angel!" he whispered to her trying to calm her down. They had been down here for a month now and they hadn't seen their parents for about a week. And he had this horrid feeling that he was about to be taken next. Angel sobbed louder waiting for her mommy to come back like she had promised. But then the strange man came back and took her brother as well. Angel ran out of the cell and after the man screaming as loud as she could. But the strange scary man ignored her pretending she wasn't following. She screamed for her brother to be put down as she ran after him. The man went into a big room with lots of big cushy looking chairs. Angel watched as he strapped her brother to one of those chairs he bent down close to her brother for a long moment. Angel was to afraid to come closer and stood by the door until he looked up at her. His smile sent chills down her spine it was covered in blood.

Angel ran over to her brother an gasped his neck and been bitten and his shirt was now covered in blood. She looked up at him and cried "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

She ran over and started to pound on his chest, but he grabbed her by her wrists and pinned her to the chair. "Oh looks like my little pet escaped her cage!" he purred and started to drag her back to the dungeons. But she pulled away having seen the front door she ran out and started toward the nearby forest as fast as she could. Her little feet bleeding by the time she got to the shelter of the forest. Tears streaming down her face as her little chest heaved. She ran for hours until she found a little cabin, it was completely deserted in the middle of the forest. Angel looked around and collapsed on the little bed in the cabin falling asleep to the sound of her tears. The next day Angel started to train herself in the art of hunting the supernatural. She spent her next 6 years training herself to be the best vampire hunter the world has ever seen.

Ch.1

Angel sits in a tree reading a book after another long day. Hunting down Vamps again. She sighs and closes her eyes for a moment letting her wings out again for comfort. "Where could you possibly be?" she wonders out loud she has been hunting her parents murderer for quite some time now. When she hears something behind her, she glances back careful not to look to obvious and pulls her staff out from behind her fingering one of the polished stones. She hears a strange voice behind her "I wonder what a young girl would be doing out here alone in the middle of a forest." she shivered the voice sent chills up her spine.

And replied "I should ask the same of you bothering the young girl." she jumped out of the tree landing nimbly before what looked like a young vampire. He looked rather hungry but she wasn't afraid. The sun had begun to go past the trees a good half hour ago witch would explain why he was out. For the young fledglings were quite weak in the sun light. He tilted his head she could see his eyes narrow watching the blood pulse in her neck and smirked. "Are you going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to do something you spineless leach?" she called out antagonizing him into attacking. And as he leapt through the air she turned with her staff and slicing his head off. She sighed and started home muttering "That was way to easy!" as she passed the pile of ashes that had been his body she leaned down and picked up the biggest fang. "Oh well I suppose there must be weak for the strong to control." She stayed alert as she walked home on edge as if another one would pop up at any random moment. She was rather disappointed when she reached her home as nothing had happened. When she opened her door though she found a strange visitor sitting in her living room. "Who are you?" she asked a hint of distain lingering in her voice as she stared at the strange man sitting on her couch. The answer came giving her quite a shock. "Don't you remember me?" he asked quietly shame filling his voice. Angel looked closer hoping to god that this wasn't who she thought it was. "I'm afraid I try not to remember the things that I kill." she whispered trying not to see what she thought was the truth. "But I might remember you. Come out into the low light Jason!" she snapped trembling slightly. The man obliged walking into the light and Angel gasped knowing her fears had just been confirmed. She turned away "You shouldn't be here!" her voice trembled. It was all to clear

That her brother had been turned and this was one battle that she didn't want to have. But she turned back around trying not to cry. "Why did you come? I know you've been watching me! You know what I am. Jason why are you here?" She demanded her voice shaking as she did. Turning around she gasped surprised that her older brother was now only inches away from her. "He looks so sad!" she thought to herself waiting for his reply. He looked around wincing slightly and finally answered "It's your birthday my little Angel and I had to come see you!" he smiled slightly, and Angel fought to hold back the tears. "It's only once that my baby sister turns sixteen!" she stared at him right into he supernaturally bright eyes and started crying.

"You shouldn't be here!" she screamed pushing him away. Tears streaming from her eyes "Jason you shouldn't have come I love you so much. But I…" she looked up at him all hope lost in her eyes. " I vowed to kill any vampire that crossed my path!" she whispered " I don't _kill __you_ but because of you Jason I …" she looked away from him " I made it my mission to kill every murdering beast that crosses my path." Angel could feel her brother step hesitantly closer. She felt him watching her and she felt him put a present on the bed next to her. " I'll be back my Angel. You'll never be alone" he whispered and she felt his presence even after he left her home.

Angel looked at the present next to her and smiled it was a small box covered in gold wrapping paper. " Dante!" she whispered calling her beloved pet. " I'm here Angel!" he called crawling out from beneath the bed. Angel picked him up scratching his little black head. Dante liked her hand "So what is for dinner?" he asked urgently as Angel heard his stomach rumble. "Hmmm.." she said setting him down on the bed. "Well we could go for some stake how's that sound?" she asked knowing very well what he would say. "Sounds great are we going out or staying in birthday girl?" he asked obviously intent on making her go out. Angel sighed shaking her head "If we have to go out you have to transform Dante I really don't wanna be stuck at a table alone. Okay?" she told/asked him. Dante nodded "Just give me a minute!" he jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom coming out ten minutes later transformed his hair black and spiked in ripped up jeans and a t-shirt. "Well then lets go." Angel said shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Dante smiled and took her hand and grabbing the present off the bed. Leading her out and off to dinner.

Angel could feel someone watching her but couldn't figure it out. "Dante, I think we are being watched." she muttered smiling as the waiter brought out their dinner. Dante nodded "I know I can smell them." he half muttered half growled "You brought your weapons with you right?" he asked noting her half nod. "Good then we should be fine just eat your dinner they can wait." he nudged her plate a little closer with his hand. Angel nodded and started eating. "Dante.." she shook her head "If I have to eat so do you! Like you said they can wait enjoy it okay." Dante nodded and began to slowly eat ever alert waiting for the inevitable attack.

Amazingly they were able to eat and pay for the meal before they met the culprits. As they walked out of the restaurant and were ambushed by at least twenty vamps if not more. "Oh great not only dinner but I get leaches for my birthday to how sweet." Angel mocked waiting for the attack. But nothing happened "Umm hello?" she called out "Aren't you going to do something?" Dante stepped up to her side just as one came out to speak. "You are the vampire hunter yes?" he asked "Yes I thought that's why you were here." she said in an even normal voice knowing good and well that they could here her.

The vampire nodded and stepped back into the circle. Just then something hit her from behind and she spun. Face to face with the master of the group. " You must be a lower level masters don't hang around with their pets!" she taunted taking a step back to avoid his fist. She took her gun out of her back pocket and watched the vampire smirk. " A gun wont kill a vampire." and Angel laughed "Well know not any old gun. But you happen to be in luck." she smiled and cocked the gun " This was blessed by a priest with silver bullets and if that dosent work." she smiled bigger as Dante took out a holy water granade

" We have these." The vampire shook his head and struck out at her. Almost to late Angel blocked it shoving the heal of her boots into his stomach sending him flying. " You underestimate me leach that's not very smart." she aimed her gun and shot but he was gone before it could hit him and hit one of his newer "pets" as she liked to call them. Killing it instantly. Dante quickly transformed back into his animal state turning into a gigantic wolf sitting behind Angel. "Where did you go leach are gonna skip out on all the fun?" she taunted turning watching for him. "Or are you gonna leave your pets to be massacred?"

The young vamps began to circle and close in. Angel shook her head "This is so not worth it go ahead Dante have some fun." and just as Dante pounded away after the others their master appeared behind Angel. "Angel huh?" she heard feeling him breath on her neck. Angel shivered stepping away "That's a little anticlimactic isent it? Your name is Angel and you live to kill." He smirked and Angel turned punching his jaw and grabing her gun simultaneously. " Go away foul thing!" she screamed feeling his mind start to probe hers just as she shot. Giving him no chance to get away this time the bullet went straight through his "heart", and she fell to the ground as the rest were ripped apart by Dante. She screamed in her head. The vampire had unlocked a stream of memories she had locked away long ago. _The feeling of being trapped. Watching her mother get taken away again. Seeing the fear in her mother and fathers eyes. Jason holding her close in the middle of the night. "Hush Angel mom will be back soon1" " don't worry daddy will get us out of here." _Every bad thing that had ever happened to her streaming through her head as she trembled sobbing silently tears streaming from her eyes as she curled into a ball and passed out on the ground. When she woke up she was already home , and it was already morning.


End file.
